The present disclosure relates to a red phosphor, a white light emitting device and a lighting apparatus including the same.
In general, wavelength converting phosphors are used as materials for converting light having particular wavelengths emitted by various light sources into light having more desirable wavelengths. Particularly, light emitting diodes (LEDs), among other various types of light sources, may be advantageously applied to liquid crystal display (LCD) backlights, automobile headlamps and tail lights, home lighting apparatuses and the like, because of their low power consumption and excellent optical efficiency characteristics thereof. As a result, phosphor materials have recently been in the spotlight as a core technology in manufacturing white light emitting devices.
White light emitting devices are generally manufactured by applying at least one kind of phosphor (e.g., yellow, red, or blue) to blue or ultraviolet LED chips. Such a phosphor requires superior reliability even in a high-temperature, high-humidity environments, and must also possess high light emitting characteristics.